


Until the bulge stops!!

by Gaysplats000



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha (Splatoon) - Freeform, AlohaxArmy, Army (Splatoon) - Freeform, F/F, Fan - Freeform, Fanfic, Gay, Homo, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Seme, Splatoon (Manga), Splatoon - Freeform, Splatoon manga, Uke, Yaoi, splatoon 2 - Freeform, yaoi hardcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysplats000/pseuds/Gaysplats000
Summary: 🍋DISCRIPTION:After Aloha saved Army from almost being sexually assaulted by some Inklings. In a drunken like state, Army and Aloha had s**. What happens after was their living nightmare or ...was it a dream come true🍋DISCLAIMER: THERES A FRICK TON OF LEMONS IN THIS FIC. YOU NO LIKEY THEN LEAVEY.🍋1: I'm hungry *grabs a glock* for blood2: please don't report this, It's only for fun3: I might do other ships if I feel like it~4: I CANT GRAMMAR5: ENJOY/CRINGE!!!





	1. Annoying Neighbour

Time: 5:00pm

"*phew*", Army exhales as he place the final box on the floor. He fixes his posture and looks around his new apartment. "This should be the last of them",  he states with a joyous grin. "Easy for you to say", a tired groan creeps from the left. A pink headed inkling equipped with a golf visor in a cyan Hawaiian shirt, peeps from the left corner. "It felt like the boxes were endlessly kicking in, since I was the one doing most of the work" said the pink inkling tiredly . He walks closer to Army scratching his tentacle. Exhausted.

"Hmph, I didn't ask for your help though. You just barged in while I was unloading my luggage". Army replied cross-armed, glaring at Aloha with the wtf kind of look.  
They were now standing face to face, an inch apart. Army was around 15 cm shorter than Aloha so he had to tilt his head up inorder to make eye contact.  
"Well I didn't want my dearest, midget of a neighbour. To unpack his various belongings in such massive space by himself."  
He grabs Army by the chin, a smug like smirk appear on his features.

"For what kind of man would I be?~~~" Aloha winks teasingly.

"Tch, oh hush party animal". Army grunts, as slapped Aloha's hand away, blushing. 

"Awww how cute little Army is mad~~~", Aloha mocks him, as he chuckled at Army's prideful charm (that he loves sooooo much wink wink)  
(Army's inner thoughts: geez of all the rooms the apartment complex could've assigned me to. They just had to give me the one next to this dingus)  
"*sighs* Don't you have a party or something to do attend to, you know instead of bothering me?" Army scoffs, slightly annoyed that Aloha hasn't left yet. Usually he could handle Aloha's mockery, though he would still be quite irritated. Heck Army would sometimes take note of Aloha’s flirts in his manual just so he knows how to counterattack them. But today Aloha seem a little bit more.... clingy... gleeful... more annoying than his daily average. Army exhales through his nose. In his own pace, he shuffled across the boxes, walking to his kitchen area.  
Aloha eyes Army lovingly, checking him out whilst he was walking, with a gentle smile. He was delighted that Army was his new neighbour. Yeah of course he felt happy that one of his closest friends moved right next to his room. But he felt especially delighted when he knew it was Army. He didn't really know why, but he preferred to roll with it. Overthinking was unnecessary for Aloha since he is too 'cool' for that. Aloha sat on one of the boxes .  
"Ehh, I find teasing my sweetheart to be as just as entertaining though~~" Aloha teased.  
Army's eye twitched, he ignored the pink inkling as he was pulls a curry pot out on the counter.  
"Don't call me sweetheart..." Army mutters under his breath, he pouts as his face beams in a bright orange.  
(Aloha: cute~~—- wait what?) a question-mark appears above his head, but he thought best to ignore it.  
"By the way has anyone ever told you that skinny jeans makes your ass look bigger" He mocks jokingly with a sneer imprinted on his face.  
"Leave" Army retorts.  
"Pfft, it was just a joke Curry boi" Aloha said flapping is right hand, gesturing that his statement was only a joke... or was it.  
Army sighs yet again, he pouts, embarrassed. He brought out the rest of his utensils.  
"Wow you must really love curry, the first things you unpack are kitchenware AHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA". Aloha burst out laughing, pointing at Army whilst his left arm grasps his stomach.  
"Shut it party animal!!!", Army finally snapped, he threw an empty box at him in retaliation to his embarrassment.  Which smacked him right in the head.  
*BANG, POP OR BOX HITTING HEAD SOUND EFFECT*  
"Gak!!" He groans at the sudden contact.  
"Heh",  
Army giggles at his pink friend who's in pain (kinky said Author-Chan ).  
"Ahhhhhh, feisty" Aloha remarks, still groaning a little. "Hehe" Army continued giggling in a soft manner, cupping his right hand on his mouth (feminine lil baby). Aloha couldn't help but chuckle too.  
Army smiled alongside, the atmosphere felt warm. Aloha stood up from the box. He walks over to Army who was unpacking in the kitchen. Aloha stood behind Army and placed his hands on Army's waist, startling him in the process.  
"W-W-what do you think you're doing!?" Army yelps in confusion, the pace of his heartbeat increases tremendously.  
Aloha smirks, "Your skinny jeans made your ass look bigger. So I'm tempted to feel if it's the skinny jeans or your ass is just big~~~". Aloha remarked seductively, moving his hands in slowly to grope Army's butt.  
"AH AH AH W-WHAT THE HECK", he turns around and pushes Aloha flustered, his face covered in a violent shade of orange.  
"PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA IM JUST PLAYING ARMY KUN, PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA AW DANG YOURE SO SERIOUS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA". Aloha laughs historically with tears welling in his eyes.  
"YOUR REACTION WAS PRICELESS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA", with that said, he went at it for the next 20 seconds.  
Army glared at him angrily with flames in his eyes—- never mind his back is on fire—- nope he's just pissed.  
"STOP!!!!", Army yells at him in great annoyance.  
"AH HEHEHE~~~", Aloha slows down, calming himself, he wiped the tear from his eye whilst making soft chuckles.  
Army scowls, he turned around facing the counter and flattened a box to throw away (he also wants to throw Aloha away hehehe).  
"Awwwwwwwww I'm kidding" Aloha said merrily. He placed both of his hands on Army's shoulder and shook him up a bit.  
"Come on curry boy, I wasn't going to actually touch your ass. It was only to tease ya, pleaseee" He muffles his face next to Army's. Army was still sulking but Aloha was being too cute so he forgave him after 15 seconds of just standing there.  
"...Fine..."  
"Yay!, as payback I'll unpack all of your utensils while you can wipe up the cupboards" Aloha suggested.  
"You don't have too, I'm fine doing this" Army says asserting control over his task.  
"Hehhh~~~ are you scared to admit that you're too short to reach the cupboards"  
"HA!?" Army roared.  
He brushed Aloha off his shoulders and aggressively walked towards the cupboards.  
"Of course I can reach!" He scoffs.  
(Aloha: ahh what a cutie~)  
He thought as he began to take some cooking utensils out from another box.  
Army on the other hand... oh dear.  
(Army: ah— the cupboards are out of reach... err) He awkwardly eyes the cupboard handle trying to figure out how to grab hold of it. He looks around and spotted a box to his left, so he decided to stand on it for support. Once he had a solid grip on the handle, he opened it and to his surprise——-  
"KYA!!" Army stumbled off the box and onto the ground, trying not to rub his eyes. To Army's misfortune specs (not our boi glasses/Specs) of dust got in his eyes.  
"Ha?" Aloha looks back in confusion.  
"Ahhhhhh" Army groans trying not to touch his eyes.  
"Woah, Army are you ok!?" Realisation hitting him like a truck, Aloha dropped whatever he was doing and walked straight to Army in worry that his friend might be injured.  
"Mmph, some dust got in my eyes". Army answered whilst his eyes were stinging.  
Aloha panicked a little, he was startled to see Army in pain (oh you'll be inflicting some pain inside him soon if you know what I mean hehehehehehehehehe yeah I'll stop now), but he knew what to do. He grabbed Army by the hand and lead him to the sink, he turned on the tap at the cold water slot. Aloha grabs Army by the cheeks, gently cupping his face in between his hands and said: "I know it might sting when you open your eyes, but don't worry I have the tap running with cold water. Just open your eyes in the water and the dust will come right off, ok?"  
*Thump Thump Thump*  
(Army: what is this?)  
Army's heart fluttered, he stood there in awe. If he could, his eyes would've been wide open. He was captivated by Aloha's consideration towards him. Never in his life would he have expected the one and only party loving animal, flirt, reckless guy like him to be so... caring. Army can feel Aloha's thumb rub against his cheek, he was compassionate, tender loving, warm——  
"Army, you there?" Aloha spoke in a concerned tone.  
Army snapped out from his daze and nodded, orange imprinted on his clear features. Aloha then placed Army's hand on the sinks edge. He then grabs Army's chin with his right hand.  
"Bend your head down slowly ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), I'll guide you to the water", Aloha instructed softly. So he did, he felt the water was nearby and slowly opened his eyes, it stung.  
"Mmm" Army moans (no lemons yet)  
"You’re doing great Army" Aloha reassures, encouraging him whilst stroking his back with his left hand. Army felt relieved that Aloha was there. The water cleanses his eyes, Aloha closed the tap water once Army gave him a signal. Army stood up straight, face drenched. Aloha noticed that all the cloths, towels and rags were nowhere to be found (they’re in one of the boxes). Without hesitation, he unbuttoned his cyan/light blue Hawaiian shirt, revealing his black singlet that he wears underneath. He proceeded to carefully rub the water off Army’s face.  
“Mmph” Army muffles in his throat as Aloha carefully wipes off Army’s face with his shirt. Though Army has no idea what Aloha was wiping his face with ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).  
(Army: where did he get the cloth?, I’m sure that I haven’t unpacked any cloths yet. But....it smells nice) Army shivers at the arousing sent, he felt a little wet between his legs (Army: it’s probably water from washing my face) (Author: sureeee). Army carefully opens his eyes, revealing the gorgeous pink inkling in front of him.  
“PFFT”  
“Hm?, what is it?” Army asked confused to as why his friend started giggling.  
“Pfft, I-it’s just”, Aloha looks at Army in the eye, adore was visible on his facial expressions.  
“You look like a cat”  
“Ha!?” Army exclaims flustered.  
“And it suits you too~~” Aloha slyly added.  
“H-how does being a cat suit me?” Army asks in a shaken tone.  
“Well...” Aloha leaned his face in, slowly, getting closer to Army’s face.  
“H-huh—?” Army’s mouth was slightly open out of shock, under his eyes were baby like red, face flushed with a violent shade of orange, his legs weakened.  
“Cats are... feisty” Aloha continues, closing in the height difference.  
Army was speechless, no words came out from his mouth, only weak noises that escaped his throat.  
“They’re also honest with what they want” there was now a 2cm gap between the two.  
“Plays dominant” Aloha says with a sneer on his face while Army was still in a daze, lost in Aloha’s eyes and words.  
“Independent”, their noses touched. Army felt as if he was about to faint, they were standing so close to each other and breathing has became a challenge for him.  
“Cute”.  
(PAUSE)  
“A-Alo-ha ku—-“  
*CRAPPY RINGTONE*  
The sounds of a ring tone distracts them, snapping both of them back to reality. The ringing came from Aloha’s pocket.  
“Ahhhh”, he puts on his slightly wet Hawaiian shirt back on and reached for his phone without buttoning it up. It,was Octoglasses,  
“Yee my home dog?” Aloha answers casually addressing his broham.  
“AH I TOTALLY FORGOT, SORRY SORRY”. Army stood there, still stunned by what just happened.  
“I’ll be there in 10 no make it 5 I’ll book it over there, (PAUSE) ok byeee”  
Aloha hangs up the phone, he looks at Army reluctantly (not wanting to leave yet).  
“Um Army, sorry about this but I don’t think I can help you with unpacking at the moment. You see I forgot that me and my crew were supposed to battle with all boys retro gamer team today”, Aloha sulks.  
Trying to regain his mentality, Army half-heartedly said:  
“I-It’s fine, j-just go battle your team is waiting”, he says avoiding eye contact.  
“Sweet, Thanks”. As Aloha was running out of Army’s room, Army felt his heart beat slower but he didn’t feel good though...  
Remembering something, Aloha stopped midway.  
“Oh by the way”you’re going to the thing right?”. Aloha asks eagerly.  
“W-what thing?”, Army answered, startled.  
“The ball at the New Albacore Hotel tonight”, Aloha says with excitement.  
“Huh, oh yes, my team and I were invited and it would be a shame to decline such an event” He answers timidly.  
“SWEETTTTT, let’s party until dawn!” Aloha chirps knowing that there’s going to be a party.  
“W-whatever, just leave your team is waiting”. Army scolded (his heart was aching)  
“AH RIGHT, BYE KITTY BOY” Aloha waves as he ran out before Army could retort.  
“DONT CALL ME KITTY BOY!!!”  
(PAUSE)  
Once Aloha had left, Army collapsed to his knees.  
“M-M-MY HEART IS STILL BEATING W-W-WHY, IT WAS SLOWING DOWN EARLIER THOUGH (mini flashback: BYE KITTY BOY!) AHHHHHHHHHHH”. Army fell on his back cupping his mouth aggressively.  
(Internal Army: wait now that I think back, was he wiping my eyes with his shirt....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)  
“HES SO GAY!!!”  
Army was throwing a fit for the next 15mins until he hit a pause.  
“... I have to take note of this event in order to find a weakness and counterattack”. He says as he reached for his manual that was in his pocket.

 

———  
Bonus:  
(Aloha POV)  
When I ran out of Army’s room, I immediately grabbed my 52 gal from my room and booked it to the train station.  
Standing behind the train station’s safety guideline. I was thinking back to what I said to Army and .......FFFFFFFFFFFFUCKKKKKKKKKKK . I bobbed down hugging my knees and blushed... why was I so bold to him... I mean he’s cute but...what is this feeling... I’m embarrassed but.... satisfied.  
“Sir are you ok” said a worried looking lady.  
“Do ya need to poop!?” said her child.


	2. TO THE BALL!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I would like to confer that this book is a lemon. But before I get to that stuff, I would like to add details to the events before the incidencent, in order to give the fan fiction more depth (I’m sorry if this seems a little rushed, I gotta hit the rode to school soon). I also wanted to add more chapters to my fic instead of writing 4000 words per chapter (yes I’ve done that before in another fic I was working on, almost hit 5000). Anyways hope you enjoy~~~~.
> 
> Ye boi, Author Chan

“ Ahhhhh, I hope this isn’t too shabby”, Army mumbles to himself. He does slight twists and turns, examining his appearance. 

Army stood in front of this full sized mirror that was located on the right corner of his bathroom, nervously.

“I haven’t worn this in 2 years, it feels a little different. I guess I grew out of it” Army states half heartedly, glancing at his pitch black suit.  
“Yet I’ve only grown a centimeter taller”, he whimpers. 

The atmosphere turned gloomy the moment he mentioned that as he slowly became insecure about his height. (Author Chan: *sniffs* what a baby curry boi)  
“Though, my waist does feel a bit tighter...”

(FLASHBACK: Your skinny jeans made your ass look bigger. So I'm tempted to feel if it's the skinny jeans or your ass is just big~~~)

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”, Army exclaimed on reflex with orange imprinted on his features. He cups his face with his hands. 

Leisurely, he calmed down  
“*inhale, exhale*”  
(Army: Hmph!, what an irritating, narcissistic, show off, reckless, flirt!!!), Army pouts in annoyance. With that thought at mind, he leaves his bathroom and walks straight to his room feeling provoked.

Side note: 2 hours in (5:00-7:00), Army’s room is now more than 1/4 unpacked. Meaning that he struggles less to get around his room. Though he still does have a lot of unpacking to do afterwards (Author Chan: ITLL NEVER END MUAHHAHAH, jk).  
Army twisted his bedroom doorknob, he enters his room.

(Army: the party stars at 8:05pm). 

He recaps in his mind as he grabs his squid phone from his bedside table.

“7:00pm. It takes approximately 50 minutes to get there, so I should get going”.

With that statement said. Army shoves his squid phone, manual and keys in his pocket and walked out of his room. He walks over to the entrance, hitting a box in the process.  
He bends down and reaches for his punk cherries (his shoes, read the ink almanac) from his shoe rack and plops them.  
Army stood up and reached for his doorknob to exit his apartment.

*DOOR OPENING SFX*

“ha?”  
“Er—-”

(PAUSE)

There Army was, face to face with the pink clad himself, who looks like he was about to knock on the door.  
(Short pause of just Army and Aloha staring at each other)

Army analyses Aloha’s features in awe, he wore a white button up shirt (I dunno what they’re called), A grey vest in the match and a simple red rose in his chest pocket.  
(Army:... wow—)

“Yo What up, Kitty Curry boy~~~”. Aloha remarks, waving with a wink in the mix.

(Author Chan: anddddddd moment ruined)

“DON’T COMBINE THEM— WAIT NO DON’T CALL ME THAT!!!” Army blurted out.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SORRY, SORRY” Aloha laughs historically.

Army snarled at the pink inkling, with a light orange blush on his highlights. Appearance wise, Army may seem like he’s very displeased of Aloha’s existence. But in reality his heart was flourished with flowers that were at bloom.  
He was oblivious, and if he knew the reason he would most likely deny it.  
Besides who would want to admit to such an emotion when the cause is such an idiot.

Aloha slows down his frantic laughs. He did have a reason to be there and needed to get the point across.

“*phew* ok, so the party hosts had sent me an email saying that the invited residents within this area will be escorted by a limo. Since you’ve just moved here and probably didn’t get the message. I took it upon my self to inform my adorable  
neighbour~~🎵”

Army looks at him with an orange blush.

“Heck, we might as well head down together yo!” Aloha finishes with a peace sign.

“I see” Army replies.  
(Army: he’s pretty considerate..)  
Army took one step away from his door and locks it.  
“Shall we go mademoiselle~~~” Aloha reaches out his hand for Army to take.  
“MMPH!?” Army blushed.  
(Army: BUT STILL AN IDIOT)

Being the tsundere he is, he slapped Aloha’s hand away. It didn’t hurt,but it was hard enough to make noise.

“Don’t treat me like a girl, party animal”, Army puffs up as he walks down the hall to the elevator.

“Yikes~~~”, Aloha snickers merrily. He brushed it off and jogged up to Army.

(TIMESKIP)

The two had left the elevator and walked out of the apartment complex. It was dark outside, stars were shining like light reflecting on shattered glass (sorry for the crappy metaphor), a chilling breeze glazed the bodies of the two different coloured clads.

“Oof, it’s chilly hehehe” Aloha snickers softly.  
“You don’t say” Army retorts hugging himself for warmth. 

His body trembles by the piercing cold breeze.  
They stood an arm’s length away from each other, which Aloha took notice. 

(Aloha: ok, ok, ok, woo) Aloha taps both of  
his cheeks and cups his face. 

“Yosh!!”

Without a moment of hesitation. Aloha pounced on Army from behind, burying  
him in a hug.

“Army~~ gimme warmth🎵🎵🎵~~~~” Aloha cooed in a flirtatious tone.

“ERGH HEY!!” Army exclaimed, startled with an uprising colour orange splattered on his facials.

(Army: AHHHHHHHHHHH ITS THAT RIDICULOUS HEARTBEAT AGAIN!!!!).  
Army was flustered, his heartbeat increased which didn’t help the situation. 

*BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP*

“Erm—!”

He didn’t know what to do so he acted on impulse. Army tried to break loose, but Aloha only held him tighter (bear hugs ya know~).

“Awww little Army is struggling~~” Aloha mockingly remarks.

“LET GO YOU!—-!!!!” Aloha cuts Army off.

“Ahhhhh~~~ so warm~~~” Aloha nuzzles his head on Army’s shoulder.

“EEP!?” Army jolted, his body twitched out of embarrassment as his is blushes intensify.

“Let stay like this for 5 minutes, I want stay like this... with you”.

Aloha mumbles, he rests his face near Army’s neck with his eyes closed.

(SHORT ARMY POV)

“E-Er—“ I feel my eyes go wide, my heart’s all over the place, A hug from behind!?.  
I-I can’t—-, I’m s-s-sure this is writ-ten in m-m-y man-n-nuals—- wait am I stuttering?!?!?.  
I never stutter, that’s not my character. Mother and father have always taught me to be n-noble and well presented.  
T-T-This isn’t like me at all!.  
Why am I letting him hug me!?. I’m sure if I try to remember I might be able to—-

I feel his arms tighten around my waist, he nuzzles his head closely near my neck, I feel warm breaths escape him as his body pressed into mine. he’s so warm—- WAIT NO. I dozed off, reflecting on my actions.

This is wrong, so wrong, but....  
(PAUSE)  
“...o-ok”  
Why do I want to stay like this?

(END POV)

“....o-ok” he mutters under his breath, Aloha smirks. After Army’s approval,  
The two stood there for a couple of minutes. Army sulked, he felt ashamed, but really he’s most definitely enjoying the bonding moment.

(Author Chan: dun worry Army, what you’re experiencing is called guilty pleasure. Just like how I’m feeling writing these Fics lol AHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SHIP Btw I’m sorry for the bad grammar, I’m still an amateur) 

Soon enough they warmed up to each other and got used to the contact. Army was left in a daze, he looks in front of him blankly. The cafe in front of the apartment was closed, maybe he should go there with Aloha tomorrow...

“Hey Army~🎵” a cheerful tone arises from Army’s shoulder.

The sudden communication starter caught Army off guard, he snapped back into reality. Upon realizing the position that he and the inkling was in and blushed.

“W-what is it?” Army sputtered, his eyes become spirals.

Aloha perks his head up, Army stares at him. They met eye to eye, though Army had to yet again tilt his head up a little because of the 15 FRIGGIN centimetre gap.

“Do you...” Aloha begins

*THUMP THIMP THUMP THUMP*  
Army’s heart pounds.

“W-what?” Army asks weakly.

“Do you like—-“  
(Army: W-What is he—)

Aloha takes a deep breath, the world seemed to froze in place. Blood boils within Army, his face was gushed in orange.

“Do you like m—-“

“GOGGLES YOU PIECE OF SHIT, LET GO!!!!”. A familiar self-assertive roar enraged from behind the two. Interrupting Aloha’s question and causing them to break the embrace.

“Eh!?” The two exclaimed in unison, they looked behind them. To their surprise IT WAS THE BLUE TEAM AND RIDER!!!. (I got very excited for this part) They were walking out of the apartment and stood a couple of centimetres away from the two.

“RIDER YOU’RE TOO PUNK FOR FORMAL OUTFITS!!!” Goggles exclaimed childishly.

“ITS A FORMAL PARTY FOR FUCKS SAKE, I GOTTA SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU KNOW, NOW LET GO OF MY PANTS”. Rider yelled trying to keep his pants up from the blue lard himself.

“Geez, will these two ever stop going at each other’s throats?” Headphones states as she sweat-drops.

“Well I mean Goggles is a handful to deal with”. Glasses states alongside, a disappointed look was visible on his face.

“They’re like an idiotic husband and wife duo~~” Bobble cheered.

“NO WE AREN’T!!” Rider shouted.

“Hey look it’s Aloha and Army!!!” Goggles shifted the attention upon the two, letting go of Rider’s pants.

“Oh it is” said Glasses with a smile.  
“Hey” Headphones waves.  
“ANOTHER COUPLE”, Bobble exclaimed jumping up in the air.

“N-No w-We—re just”.  
Army wailed his arms around out of embarrassment. He tried explaining their situation, but he was having a hard time comprehending what had happened. Which made it even harder to for him to clarify. While Aloha just had a HUGE PINK BLUSH ON HIS FACE as steam gushes out from him.

“Errrr—“ Aloha pulls his golf visor down to cover his blushing face.

(Team blue and Rider minus Goggles: how obvious~)

“A-Anyways wow, you guys look sharp, where you heading~🎵” Aloha said gleefully, trying to cover up for Army and himself.

“Same goes to you, we’re going—“ Glasses was cut short by Goggles.

“Oh we’re heading to a banquet—“ Goggle piped up only to get hit by Rider.

“No we’re not”

“OWIE” Goggles weeps.

“Idiot” Headphone sighs.

“Hehehehehehheheh~~” Bobble giggles.

While Army and Aloha sweat drops.

“*Sighs*We’re attending the ball at the New Albacore Hotel”. Glasses answers on behalf of the group.

“so are we” Army added with a light shade of orange remaining on his face.

“YOU GUYS GOING AS A COUPLE, WOAHHHHH ITS LIKE A DATE—” Goggles sang out in glee.

“Shut up” Rider says blankly, slapping Goggles’s head.  
“OWIE”  
Army’s face exploded with orange.  
(Army: Goggles you’re awful).  
Army cups his face, hiding his abnormal orange blush.  
Aloha glances at Army, he blushes at the sight.

“You guys live here too?” Rider asks with his usual ‘I mean business/ serious face’.

“Yeah, we both live in the 5th floor~🎵” Aloha answers in his normal, lively tone.

“WAhhhhhh same, we live on the 7th floor, Rider and I are roomies” Goggles added in as he clings onto Rider.

“Oi let go you asshole!” Rider hissed at the blue inkling.

“Do you guys live together?” Headphones asked curiously, with Bobble holding her shoulders.

“Oh no, no, no sweet cheeks. We’re just neighbours” Aloha reassures her, smiling.

(Army: sweet cheeks!?) Army felt irritated after Aloha addressed had her as sweet cheeks. He glares at Aloha, scowling.

(Aloha: T-There’s a scary aura at the side me)  
Aloha shivers in fear, he brushed is off as he asked another question to group of inklings;

“So do you guys live here as well, like a team room or something?” Aloha asks.

“No, Bobble and I live together in the Oceanana apartments while Glasses lives by himself ”, Headphones corrected.

“Yeah we only came here to help Goggles get ready.......Ergh!” Glasses slumps,his eyes dulls and his face goes pale from exhaustion. Headphones and Rider follows, leaving a giddy Goggles and Bobble. 

“Erghhhhh” the trio sounded in unison.

“Ha?, what’s wrong—“  
Before Aloha could finish. Glasses grabbed Aloha’s shoulders, pushing him back and forth as he began weeped his eyes out.

“ITS SO DAMN HARD TO GET THAT PICKLE PLUM LOVING IDIOT TO GET HIS HIMSELF TOGETHER. WE TRIED SO HARD TO BATHE HIM, MAKE SURE HE DOESN’T EAT TOO MUCH OTHERWISE HE’D BE TOO FULL FOR THE PARTY,FIND THE APPROPRIATE SUIT, ACCIDENTALLY PRANK CALLING CRUSTY SEAN AND SO MANY FREAKING THINGS TO GET HIM INTO THIS MILDLY PRESENTABLE STATE”. 

“A mother!?” Army blurted out.

Rider and Headphones felt even more drowsy, remembering what they’ve been though in the past how many hours.

“Ahahahahahahahahaha” Goggles laughs with Bobble.

Glasses weeped going on a tangent. 

“C-CALM DOWN” Aloha wails in fear.

“M-mm” Army grunts in dissatisfaction. Army pivots closer to Aloha who was being shaken back and forth. His hands shakes, he was about to reach his hand out with intentions to bring Aloha to a more private spot. So he could ask about Aloha’s question earlier, But:

“WAH THE LIMO IS HERE” Goggles exclaims cheerfully, as he excitedly jumped in the air .

Everyone looked at the road to see the pearly white limousine stop in front of them.

“YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY” the happy blue duo sounded in joy.  
Rider took the opportunity and grabs Goggles’s by the arm. He drags him to the limo. Just in case if Goggles decided to go run around instead. (Author Chan: troublesome child)

Glasses let’s go of Aloha.  
(Aloha: I-I live another day)

“Well I guess it’s time to go” Headphones states as everyone began to walk towards the vehicle.

“Time ta hit the road~🎵” Aloha joyfully exclaims, somewhat recovered.

“Y-yeah...”  
(Army: I guess I’ll just ask him at the ball)

TO THE BALL WE GOOO

(Sorry if it seemed rushed)


	3. The King Game

The small flock of multi coloured squids walked towards the luxurious white vehicle. The chauffeur intercepts, he opened the door at the rear end of the vehicle, welcoming the inklings.

(Chauffeur: Iso Pardre)

“Ooooooo fancy~~” Goggles and Bobble cooed with sparkles in their eyes.

“You’re such a little kid” Rider remarks with his usual passive aggressive, monotone voice, whilst walking with the group of squids. He was a few steps ahead of Goggles.

“I know you love me though~~” Goggles flirts innocently.Carefree.

“TCH” Rider responded, a Yellow-Green blush crept on his facials as he tightened his grip on Goggles’s arm.

“Good evening sir”.

The chauffeur professionally welcomed the first inkling at the door, which was Aloha. Aloha took a peek inside the limousine, excited to see something magnificent, like booze. To his surprise:

“*Gasp* ITS MY BOI ALOHA” a familiar voice gleefully shouted.

“AYO, ITS MY GIRL STAW-HAT!!” Aloha blurted out, surprised to see his fellow teammate/bestie.

Straw-hat got up from her seat next to another inkling, in a bubbly mood, she walked over to Aloha. They did their signature ‘clap n hold’ handshake, and greeted each other.

“What up my leader bro~” Straw-hat said in her usual joyous tone.

“Doin’ good and you be lookin gorgeous homes~”, Aloha compliments his FRIEND casually. As a JOKE Aloha pulled Straw-hat’s hand and CASUALLY, AS A JOKE, PRETENDED to kiss it. Straw-hat giggled at the cheekiness of her leader. But someone that stood behind him took it the wrong way.

(Army: TCH!!)

Army angrily grunts, his face darkens in orange, and not the embarrassed kind. Without reconsideration, Army pinches Aloha’s right arm.

“Eek!” Aloha yelped,he let’s go of Straw hat’s hand due to the stinging sensation.

“W-what was that for?” Aloha looked back, he questioned the tiny orange inkling, confused.

“You were taking too long, just get in the car already”. Army retorts sternly, irritated at Aloha’s incompetence. (Cheating ho)

“I’ve only stood here for like 30 seconds though” Aloha answers back obliviously.

“S-hush” Army stutters as he retorted, he realised the flaw within the excuse that he came up on the spot.

(Straw hat: I see~~~, Aloha sure attracted a dauntless one ha~~~) Straw hat smirked at her thought.

“ITS OK CAPTAIN CURRY, I GET JEALOUS WHEN RIDER TALKS TO OTHER SQUIDS TOO!”. Goggles blurted out shoving himself on Glasses who was in front of him.

“W-what!?” Rider uttered, mildly shocked. But he probably felt happy knowing that Goggles has so much affection towards him. That’s why he’s blushing~~~.

“QUIT PUSHING!” Glasses exclaimed using his straight-man skills.

(Aloha: A-A-Army!?, J-jealous?) a bright pink blush formed on Aloha’s face.

“I-IM NOT JEALOUS—,AND ITS ARMY”

(Headphones and Bobble: how gay can these guys get?~). They thought, slightly being pushed against one another, as they were trying to get in the limousine.

“Geeeeeezz, youuuuuuu guuysss neverrrr channngee~~. Another voice interrupts the feud.

Everyone didn’t recognise the slurring voice at first, until Goggles addressed it alongside Aloha, Army and Glasses.

“IT’S MASK TEAM!!” The four exclaimed in unison, startled at this spontaneous encounter.

“Louuuuuud as alwayyys ayeeee, blue team”. Mask adressed mildly pleased to meet the ‘interesting’ team that defeated him again.

The inklings that stood behind the four (Rider, Headphones and Bobble) took whatever space they could accumulate, and peeked inside the limousine, to see what have been declared.

“Wow it is them” Headphone states in awe.

“YAY ITS MASK” giggled Bobble.

(Rider: this is going to be a troublesome ride) Rider sweatdrops.

“Yooooo~” Designer Headphones, Jersey and Full-Moon Glasses greeted them.

(Author Chan, again: their names are so long (>~<))

“Wahhhhh this is going to be off the hook” Goggles exclaimed in excitement.

“Pardon me...” the chauffeur interferes in the middle of the madness. Everyone’s attention drifted towards him.

“May I ask of you all to please take your seats, the party will begin shortly after this ride, and we do not want to waste our time”, the chauffeur kindly yet professionally asked of the inklings.

“O-oh” the squad squeaked in a mouse like voice. They felt embarrassed.

The rowdy squids realised the scene they’ve caused, soon enough they all went inside the limousine, the chauffeur closed the door behind them. Immediately their eyes lit up in awe. The seating arrangement was aligned with the outline of the car instead of the classic seat arrangement that faced forward, leaving a mildly large, carpet, walking gap in the middle.

(I have no idea how to describe a limo’s seating arrangement, so the best you’re going to get from me is: “go google an inside of a limo”) 

There was a miniature beverage bar located at the side where Mask was sitting, it was decorated with a fancy looking vase with red and white roses, highlighted with white neon lights infused with the stand. The limo was made out of brown marble-like material, the lights were slightly dimmed, creating and adult-like/ vintage feeling, it was as if they were in an eco friendly night club. The passenger seats were made out of high quality leather that looks super comfortable to sit on, there were even neon lights underneath the seats that lighted the pathway. 

“Awahhhhhhhh so cool” Goggles beamed in admiration.

“No kidding” Headphones agreed.

“How exciting!!” Bobbles blurted out.

“Oi keep it down” Rider scoffs at the blue clads, ordering them not to create a ruckus.(mother material)

(Mask team: so loud) they spoke inwardly as they sweat dropped.

After the limo appreciation moment was over, everyone took their seats.

“Um...” Army glances around, he somewhat had a hard time figuring out where to sit. 

(Army: where should I sit?, um, who should I sit with?, definitely not Goggles, then who—-)

Army’s train of thought was interjected by sudden tug on his small, delicate hand. Out of the blue, he was pulled down onto his ass.

“Woah!” Army yelped as he stumbles backwards. A small jump was caused whilst coming in contact with the seat. Army’s eyes was locked upon a slightly tanned hand, the palm larger than his, long slender fingers, it made Army feel strangely at ease, as if he was being protected by someone special, a familiar touch that remains a special spot deep within Army’s conscience. Their fingers intertwined.

(Army: This feels familiar—)

Army twitched, he knew who it was, he remembered the warm and affectionate touch well.

Without thought, he immediately perked his head up, just as he thought,  
it was Aloha.

“Howdy~~🎵”, Aloha inserts seductively.(shhhhhhh no lemons yet)

“Err—“ Army sounded nervously.

The two glazed at each other. Army’s cat like orbs glistened like a luminescent pearl within the deepest depths of the seas. Captivation caught Aloha tongue, he couldn’t help but stare deep into the adorable orange inkling’s orbs.

(Aloha: So pretty—- MATE!?)

Aloha flinched, realizing the stare off between Army and himself. He covers his face with his other hand. It burns. Aloha avoided eye contact with the latter inkling. For if he continued, his heart might get ripped out of his chest.

“Er—“, Army flushed harder, he avoided his gaze also.

“Attention folks, we are about to head to the New Albacore Hotel, are you all ready?” The chauffeur called out to the chaotic bunch through a speaker.

“AYE SIR!!!” The energetic group of inklings exclaimed, they punched their fists in the air, all pumped up. Exhilaration, excitement, the hunger for adventure radiated amongst the clads, for this night will be a night to remember,

or a night to forget.....

The chauffeur smiled in approval, he ignited the engine, the car grumbled a soft and soothing rumble, and off they went.

(10 minutes later~~~)

Straw-hat was seated next to Full-moon Glasses and began chatting away. Everyone else too, the limo was filled with soft laughter and disappointed looks given to Goggles fondling with Rider’s man titties. 

“GOGGLES WHAT THE FAQ!?!” Shouted Rider in the most bashful and flabbergasted tone he could create. A violent shade of yellow-green blush splattered on his facials.

“ITS AN S-CUP!!!!” Goggles declared whilst groping Rider for everyone in the limousine to hear.

“WHAT DOES ‘S’ EVEN STAND FOR!?!?!?!?”

“SQUIDDDDDDDD!!!!”

(Everyone in the limousine: Why though?) everyone slumped, The atmosphere darkens.

Meanwhile Aloha was just chatting with the other limousine patrons (who wasn’t infected by the Goggles/ Dumbass plague).

Of course he was one of the inklings creating most of the commotion, since he’s a cheery pink clad with a lot of things to say. But Army appears silent.

The two sat at the back with the others surrounding them, which made it easier to interact. Aloha sat on the right next to the window while Army was seated beside him. 

“Ah—, Mmph!” Army opened his mouth only to shut it again. Army spun his head to the side, he faced away from Aloha.

“Hmm?” Aloha noticed how tense his orange buddy was. He grew curious of his friend’s timidity. 

“Yo~~, you ok?, you seem tense” Aloha questioned the clad curiously in his confident demeanor, a jolt he received as a response.

Aloha turned to face Army, a cold shoulder he obtained. Army had his head to the side,he rested it against the seat, avoiding Aloha’s question and Aloha himself, it was as if he was hiding something. Aloha grew more suspicious, worried even. Army usually doesn’t hide anything that’s bothering him. If he feels uncomfortable, he would say it, attack, go to the doctors, manual it, or he would pull out a wooden spoon from who knows where and whack his problems away. (Aloha was once whacked by Army’s mysterious spoon).

Aloha wanted answers, he peered over to Army which he received the identical scenario as he did before. 

“Hey?” Aloha nuzzled his hand on Army’s waist. 

“Eep!?” Army trembled. 

(Aloha: he’s so fragile...) 

Aloha’s eye twitched, He was mindful enough to notice that Army body was limping at that moment, as if something sucked the energy out of him  
(Lenny face). He used that as an advantage, he turned his body to face Army’s, he knelt inner leg on his seat, he loomed his right hand around Army’s body and turned him around by force.

“Something wrong Army—“ Aloha’s eyes widened. 

Army was pouting as if he was about to confess to his high school crush, and didn’t know what to say. Bright orange imprinted on his charm, ears lowered like a sulking puppy, eyes avoiding Aloha’s, his body tensed even more.

(Aloha:..............*EXPLOSION*)

Aloha’s face was splatted in pink, completely and utterly. Aloha was a mess.

He needed to keep his cool though, he wouldn’t want to show his future boyfriend that he was a flustered mess.  
(Author Chan: Lol, boyfriend)

He took a deep breath and asked:

“Are you ok?”.

Silence.

Army did not reply, Aloha just gave up, if Army didn’t want to say then he guess he cannot force him any further.

“*sigh* it’s ok if you don’t want to say, but if there’s anything—-“

“Y-You” Army brought something up in the middle of Aloha’s sentence, stuttering.

“Eh?” Aloha stopped, he continued listening, what did his small friend have to say?.

“You’ve” Army’s face darkens in orange, his eyes was teary, and his mouth was shaking. Aloha gulped.

“Y-you’ve b-been h-h-h-holding my hand this whole time...”

“....eh?....EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?”.

Aloha’s features was embedded with an ever so glowing pink , he was taken back, his heart started to pump up his boiling blood like crazy, eyes and mouth open agape. Realisation smashed him like the titanic colliding an iceberg. He held his left hand up to see what Army had described. Their hands were locked together. Aloha was holding Army’s soft, petite hand the whole time.

(Aloha: .... soft). Lost in his thoughts, on a small degree, Aloha squished Army’s small, pale skinned hand. 

Army’s eyes widen. Mouth and body quivering as if he was a time bomb, that was about to explode. The only sounds he could manifest were weak and squeaky.

“Um...” Army whimpered weakly.

Army’s voice played as a waking call that snapped Aloha back to reality with Army’s hand still in his grasp.

“O-oh right, sorry!”, he stuttered nervously. With that said, he finally lets go of Army. Army’s cat like reflexes immediately kicks in, he pull he back with his two hands cupped on his chest. 

(Army: OH MY COD, OH MY COD, OH MY COD, WHAT WAS THAT!?, HE WAS HOLDING MY HAND, I WAS HOLDING HIS, WHY DIDN’T I TELL HIM FROM THE BEGGING—- did I?—N-N-NO D-DEFINITELY NOT) He freaked out internally, he tilted his head down avoiding Aloha’s field of vision.

Meanwhile, Aloha began to inwardly beat himself up.

(Aloha: HOLY SHIT, HOLY FUCK, HOW THE FUCK DIDNT I NOTICE THAT I WAS HOLDING HIS HAND FOR LIKE 10 MINUTES!?!?!. FUCK IM AN IDIOT, ITS HELLA AWKWARD OMC WHAT DO I DO, HES GIVING THE THE LOOK, I GOTTA CLEAR THE SITUATION UP)

With at goal at mind, Aloha began to fake laugh, in order to make the situation less uncomfortable, which backfired as the it only got more awkward.

“Mmm”, Army glares at him spitefully, but in the deepest depths of his conscience, he definitely wants Aloha to hold his hand again, and so did Aloha.

Army’s scowls intensify, making Aloha more flustered, he swore that he saw a predator like aura coming out from Army, with flames surrounding him. He had to defuse the situation somehow, so he said what came to mind first. 

“Sorry, it was just your hand was so soft-, WAIT NO—“ Aloha cups his hand on his mouth, as he glows in a deep shade of pink, his pupils shrinks in surprise.

“HEH—!?” Army flinched, his face flushed in orange.

“W-W-WHAT!?” Army blurted out.

“I mean—-“.

“HEY GUYS, LETS ALL PLAY A GAME!” Straw-hat announced with a snickering Full Moon Glasses next to her. Interrupting Aloha’s excuses.

Aloha and Army dropped the topic and faced the rowdy squid.

(Honestly they definitely needed that because if they continued one of them might—- no scratch that, they both would’ve blown a fuse).

The limousine patrons gave Straw-hat and Full Moon Glasses their attention.

“What game?”, Glasses was the first one to pipe up. Curious eyes laid upon the jolly duo.

“Well... heheheheheheh”. The female inklings held each other’s hand while the other pointed up in the air.

“THE KING GAME!!!!!” they declared in unison, eyes shut, with a huge smile on their faces.

“What...”, the clads glared at them, unamused. Aloha tried his hardest not to glance over at Army, Army did the same.

“*Ahem*, I’ll explain the rules”, Full-Moon started. 

(Author Chan: imma shorten up the names bc I’m too lazy to type them down).

“So everyone who’s participating will have to draw out a popsicle stick, in which Straw and I have prepared for this occasion”. Full-Moon’s glasses glinted, while Straw pulls out a plastic cup filled with popsicle sticks from her hat.

“Why the hell was that in your hat!?” Rider and Mask retorted.irritated.  
(friggin straight mans)

“Anyway” Full Moon brushes it off.

“OI”

“Each popsicle stick is labeled from numbers 1-12, she grabs a popsicle stick from the cup. Whoever gets the popsicle with number 1 on it, gets to be king!”. She explained while showing the inklings a popsicle with number one and a crown labeled on it.

“Whatttttt”, everyone’s eyes narrowed, sweat-dropping, except for Goggles and Bobble though, they were excited.

“Ohohoho, now whoever gets king will have the privilege to command anonymous numbers to do whatever they want, allow me to demonstrate”. With that said, Straw pulled out a popsicle stick from the cup and shows it to Full Moon.

“Ok, I command number 5 to do the chicken dance!”. Full moon ordered pointing at Straw.

“Oh no~~, I’m number 5, I guess I have to do the dance~~”, Straw sarcastically answered. Straw then got up from her seat, folded her arms inwards, lowered he posture and started to flap away.

“Buck, buck, buck!” She jokingly demonstrated.

“Errrrrrr” the clads stared blankly while the happy duo (Bobble and Goggles) just laughed away.

“Since there’s a lot of us, the maximum numbers you can order should be 4” 

“Yeah!, and the commands has to be something spicy~~~” Straw cooed.

“This does seem like a fun idea” Headphones agreed on playing.

“YEAH” Bobble and Goggles pumped the fists in the air.

“I don’t mind” Glasses stated with a half grin.

“I’mmmm going to make you guysssss jump off the limo while it’s still runninggggg” Mask remarks in sadistic way.

“That’s cruel—“ Designer and Jersey responded.

Aloha and Army took their time to determined their decision, as they were not in the state of mind to think or say anything. Then it clicked.

(Aloha: Wait, if I just go along with this Army might get in the heat of the moment and forget what had just happened. Sounds like a plan!)

(Army: If I naturally take part in this game as if nothing had happened, Aloha might get so immersed in the gameplay and forget what happened. Right let’s do this!)

They both clenched their fists.

“Sure~~🎵!”

“Ok lets do this!!” 

They sounded in unison, desperate to avoid the awkward situation they’ve just gone through.

“Um—“. They did the terrible mistake of looking at each other. In an instant they looked away from one and other with an embarrassed expression.

“Tch, this is dumb” said an irritated Rider

“So you’re not playing?” Full Moon asked, unsurprised by his course of action.

“No” He sternly replied.

“Boooooooo, how boring” Straw mocks him.

“Shut—“ Rider stops in the middle of his sentence, he felt Goggles’s hand on his ass.

“Dude what the—!?” Rider’s face was flushed with Yellow-Green. Goggles took the opportunity to whisper in Rider’s ear. His eyes widen as legs began to quiver in need~.

“O-ok” he agreed like a sulking little girl.

“YAY!!” Goggles cheered.

“Awesome!!”, the two female inklings exclaimed in glee.

“So that’s everyone” said Aloha.

“Yeah..” Army states alongside.

“ALRIGHTY, LET THE KING GAME BEGIN!!”

(TIMESKIP Bc I’m too lazy to keep writing, btw if there’s some typos, it means that I was in a huge rush to get this chapter over and done with lolz)

The girls had taken a stick and passed it around in a circle.

“Ok here comes the ultimate reveal~~”.  
Straw excitedly called out.

“On 3, we reveal who is the King”  
Everyone nodded, some were interested to see who gets to be king ,and the one or ones to gets ordered, while the others just wanted to get it over with.

“3...2...1, WHO’S THE KING?”

“I AM!!” Bobble jumped out from her seat.

In a blink of an eye, every inkling had a look a terror on their facials. If this sweet looking being could reference hell, then who knows what kind of madness she can put everyone through.

(Everyone: please spare me) they prayed to Cod.

“Ehehehehehehehhehe~~” she giggled in her usual happy manner, but something within those soft giggles sounded menacing to all the inklings around her. Except Goggles because... he’s Goggles.

“Ok~~, I command number 4 to mount on number 6’s back and play Sea horsey!!” Bobble exclaimed.

“GAH” Everyone gasped, whoever number 4 and number 6 were, they prayed for their safety.

“GAK” Headphones and Mask resounded for the limousine patrons to know that they were the chosen ones.

(Silent pause)

“I-I’m sorry Mask...” she said whilst sitting on his back.

“Let’s never speakkkk of thisss” Mask replied to her, hunched over on his knees, biting his pride.

(Silence)

“PFFT AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

Everyone couldn’t contain their laughter and bursted out laughing. Others sweat dropped.

And so it began...


	4. Mini/ bonus: Altered intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auothor's note: To the newbies, read chapter 2 of 'until the bulge stops!!!!' For a better understanding.  
> This is a bonus chapter/a fragment of chapter 2, that I would like to get in detail with. This will be presented in Aloha POV, of when he was hugging Army from behind. With that being said, Enjoy~~

(ALOHA POV)

The nightly breeze glazed through my body, a chilling notion I felt as a reaction. I shivered,

"Oof, it's chilly out here hehehe", it was hella cold,but I'm the type of guy who'll get excited or laugh over any situation I'm in, that's just my thing~~.  
"You don't say" Army replied, hugging himself, shivering like a cat outside in winter.  
Hehe cats~,I guess I'm not the only one who can feel the cold.  
"Brr"  
His body trembles...  
He seemed super cold, I didn't notice but I've totally blanked out, I was just staring at him. The way his suit hugged his petite body, aligning his chest that closely resembles a female inklings', the slenderness of his legs, the cuteness of his—-  
WOAHHHHHH DUDE, YOU DID IT AGAIN. I feel my face lit up, I gripped the chest part of my shirt. What is this feeling!?  
I glance at him again, he was still trembling, vulnerable, defenceless, not so dominant looking....should I hug him... WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, MATE FOR REAL??, WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW—- b-but I hug a lot of people to tease them.  
My cheeks heat up tremendously.  
(Author Chan: you just want to hug him ADMIT IT)  
I continued (Author Chan: *facepalms*), umm like with Diver for example:  
(Mini flashback: "  
AYO MY BOI DIVER, Roses are red, pickles are green, I love your legs and what's in between ~~~"  I jokingly clung on him.  
"DUDE WHAT THE FU—"  
(End of flashback)  
But this time I have a good reason to hug him, he's cold, I'm cold, we should give hugs to get warmer right??.  
(Author Chan: what kind of logic is that??)  
Noting gay about it right?— no it's very gay, but he's a friend—-  
"Mmmmm" I heard a soft, puppy-like whimper at the side of me. Army's cheeks was mildly orange, corresponding to his tentacle colour. His eyes were half opened and his pale neck skin turned slightly red, maybe he gets frost bites easily. I glare at him all bundled up in his own comfort.  
.... damn, I totally want to hug him.  
ok, ok, ok, woo   
I tapped both of my cheeks and cupped my face, whoop, I need to get my shit straight.  
It just a friend thing, friends joke right?. This is the first time I've actually thought about my actions before teasing a friend... ERGH WHATEVER.  
"Yosh!!"  
Without a moment to lose, I pounced on him from behind, burying him in my arms.  
"Army~~ gimme warmth🎵🎵🎵~~~~" I cooed, trying to ignore my racing heartbeat, and to make it seem like my natural style of teasing.  
"ERGH HEY!?", he exclaimed in confusion, it's just the reaction I expected.  
"Erm—!"  
He averted my glaze, he's totally flustered, damn he's cute hehehehehehheehhe. I couldn't help but chuckle, I want to tease him more.  
I felt little small wriggles in my grasps, omg he's trying to break loose, lol THAT AINT HAPPENING BOI.  
"Awww little Army is struggling~~" I  mockingly remark, I would like to see how he'll react.  
"LET GO YOU!—-!!!!", lost in my thoughts, I accidentally cut him off.  
"Ahhhhh~~~ so warm~~~", which wasn't a lie, I felt.... warm.  
What is this?, I nuzzle my nose down on his shoulders, such a sweet sent, like fresh laundry. I feel so at relaxed being with him, like never before, the feeling of wanting to tease him and muck around disappeared, the only thing I felt was warmth, adore for him and ease. The only thing I wanted was..... to keep him in my embrace.  
My heart took control over my words, my brain only has Army in it, I tighten my grasp. All I want—-  
"Let stay like this for 5 minutes, I want stay like this... with you".  
—-is to be with Army.

(TIMESKIP)  
We stood here for a couple of minutes, it was silent but we, well at least I felt comfortable. I don't know why but I love being with him—-

 

Love?.....

 

.... I wonder

 

"Hey Army?"

 

"Do you like m——"

 

***THE END


	5. Mini Chapter/ Non canon: Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a non canon chapter

It's been a while~~~, sorry for de long wait. I dunno if I'll update my fanfic any time soon bc of school work. Soooooo  
HERES A NON CANON MINI CHAPTER.  
******  
"Phew" a sigh of relief escaped Army's mouth. He took one step into his apartment room and almost collapsed. He had recently gone though an eventful day filled with non stop turf war commissions. He and his teammates had almost no moments of ease, it was hectic.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Army groaned as he fixes his posture.

"I really need to re-evaluate my schedule, turfing is great but non stop is too much for me". He vents. 

Army walked over to his couch and practically crumbled onto it, his eyes hitched and his body ached. He slowly felt himself losing his consciousness.

"Ahhh~~~—- I feel sticky". Army came to terms that he had been sweating all day from the rigorous turfs, hence making his clothes all sweaty and muggy.

"Erghhhh, ignore it just ignore it—- ew". Army had always been a perfectionist and a neat freak, he couldn't let this kind of incompetent behaviour slide.

"I'm so tired thoughhh, erghhh", Army whined he couldn't rest at ease, aware of how uncleanly his clothes and sweat felt on this body. "*sigh*" he moaned. He got himself on his feet and headed to the bathroom reluctantly.

(Side note: Army likes showers, I dunno why I added that but clean freak Army sounds adorable!!)

(TIMESKIP)

Army had left his bathroom with only a single, white robe covering his feminine figure. Even after what was supposed to be a refreshing shower, Army still felt weary. He was on the verge of instant knock out, he stumbled to get to the couch, he knew that he should sleep in his bedroom but this was HIS room. No one is going to be there to judge or criticise his actions, so he thought best to just crash on his couch as a one time thing. He flopped on his stomach, laying on his couch.

"Mmm~~" he nuzzled his face on a pillow that came with the couch, immediately, he drifted off deep within his slumber.

(One hour later~~)

"AYO MAH BOI ARMY, YOU ALIVE MY BEAN!?". An energetic inkling barged in though the slide door that was located at the balcony. It turned out that the clad had jumped from his balcony to his neighbour's.

"I need to borrow some toothpaste my baby. Your front door was locked so I had to improvise, sorry for barging in" he apologised insincerely.  
He heard no reply.

"Guess he's not home~" he sang.

He had his toothbrush in his hand so he thought best to brush his teeth in Army's bathroom. "Hehe he'll never know I was here", with that said, he walked straight to Army's bathroom.

(Timeskip of Aloha just brushing his teeth)

After Aloha brushed his teeth, he walked out of Army's bathroom and let out a huge sigh, he felt refreshed. He planned on not telling Army that he was in his apartment since Army would probably freak out and threaten to call the police (which is somewhat well deserved).

As he was leaving he heard a small muffle that came from the couch.  
"Mmm"

"Hm?", he sounded curiously, he walked towards the couch to see what was made the sound.

(If he was in a horror movie he would've died).

He peered from the back to the couch to see an unconscious, poorly covered Army resting peacefully.

"Ah so you were hitting the hay here aye, my sweetie~~" he cooed. Aloha rested his arms on the couch, slouching forward, he stares lovingly at the orange clad. He adored this side of Army who is just vulnerable and defenceless, he usually sees a serious and strict inkling on normal occasions. Army did baby like snores as he shifted to the side.

"Hehe, how cute", Aloha giggled softly. He stood there for a little bit, admiring Army. Soon he knew that it was his queue to leave since he doesn't want to bother sleeping beauty, Aloha tip toed away from Army's unconscious body.  
Aloha was a couple of steps away from the balcony, until he stopped.  
...  
"Maybe another peek would be fine" he sweat dropped as he walked back to Army. He crouched down on this knees and looked at Army. He stares at His features.

(Aloha: Cod damn he's cute) he thought. He reached his hand over to Army's tentacles, it's strange to see Army without his beret yet is was ironically adorable either way. He nuzzled along Army's tentacles and gave it a little rub. (Author Chan: ERGH WHY CANT THEY HAVE HAIR!?) 

"Gah!, this is so wrong I gotta—-" before he could even finish, he was pulled down by an unconscious Army. "Woah—" Aloha was approximately an inch away from Army's face, his eyes widen as his heartbeat increases.

"Err-" Aloha mouth was open agape, he wanted to leave but... his heart wanted this.

"A-aloha", Aloha's face darkens in pink, Army was calling out his name in his sleep.

"A-aloha, you're so-o annoying" Army grunted.

(Aloha: O-oh) Aloha sweatdropped, even while he’s sleeping Army resented him.

Aloha felt down after Army unconsciously said that, but then—

“But... I don’t hate that about you” 

Aloha was left wide eyed. His face lit up in pink, he was mildly turned on.

(Aloha: Cod) Aloha leaned his head down, eyes closed.

(Aloha: you’re too cute) Their lips locked. Aloha was in a trance, his breathing hitched as he immersed himself deep within the kiss. It was exhilarating. Aloha felt like he was cheating for making a move on an unconscious inkling but he couldn’t resist it, not after what his beloved had muffled out. Aloha felt restless, he wanted to do more.

Slowly, he slid his tongue into the mix.

“Mmm!” Army winced cluelessly, it fired Aloha even more. Their tongues danced around, penetrating every inch of their mouths, intertwining each other with saliva smearing all over. “A-hhh~~” Army lets out a gasp, still unconscious. Aloha pulled his head back, he needed a breather. Army’s robe was sliding off, revealing his pink nipples. Aloha stared in awe as he gulped down his saliva. He wanted a taste. He pounced his head on Army’s chest and began to suck his nipples.

“Mm-ahhhh” Army moaned loudly, he twitched and placed a hand on Aloha’s head, Aloha was too turned on to care at that point. He sucked harder and twirled his tongue around them, audible sounds were made, an intoxicating atmosphere.

(4 minutes later)

By the time Aloha was done Army was covered in love bites and tissues in his bin... you know what that means.

Aloha probably could’ve went on for hours but he came to his senses and left in a panic. Leaving a half dressed Army on the couch.

“Mmm-ahhhh” Army reached his arms out and stretched. “What a weird dream” Army grunted, he stood up and walked to his bathroom to change into his pajamas. But as he stood in front of the mirror he realized something.

“W-What!?” His face flared up as he touched the mirror to see if there was a mistake, he was covered in love bites... a lot of them.

“So it wasn’t a dream ha!, ALOHA!!!” Army exclaimed.


	6. Afterglow limo wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiz be crazy with ink

Sorry for the slow updates, I was busy with final assignments. I dun wanna get into detail about my school life so, MERP.

————  
So it began.

The most (useless) intense game of the century. Many lives we on the verge of death, dignities were challenged and pride was on the line.

The game of monarchy had commenced upon the inklings, and my god, did they regret agreeing to the game. From innocent dares like, hugging each other for 1 minute straight, to something outrageous like making out with each other —- nah that didn’t happen, well at least not to everyone. 

The commands given were... scandalous. Like how Headphones had to sit on Mask’s back and play sea horsey (in the last chapter). 

How Bobble, Glasses, Army and Full moon had to dance to Ebb and flow blind folded, slapping a lot of inklings in the process. Aloha had a small nose bleed because Army accidentally slapped him. 

How Aloha and Jersey took two shots of egg yolk that was given to them by the driver (they almost threw up).

How Goggles and Rider made out, everyone squealed and yelled out “called it!!”. 

How Goggles sat on Mask.

How Glasses prank called Goggles’s Granny, how Rider carried Aloha princess style whilst singing a lullaby (Goggles giving him the stank eye afterwards).

How Headphones played a three way pocky game with Designer Headphones and Bobble, a lot of pocky was wasted. How Aloha tried to do a backflip on the moving vehicle. He failed, knocked the vase down and got yelled at by the driver.

... So the game is going great.

Aloha and Army had long forgotten the hand holding incident that happened. They were too immersed in the game to remember and was enjoying/ fearing the game.

“Ahahahahahahaha, that was off the hook!” Aloha chuckled alongside everyone else. 

“You totally pissed the dude off”. Rider laughed, the driver was pretty mad at Aloha.

(Army: I was scared that you’d hurt yourself) Army thought as glared at the back of Aloha’s head.

(Aloha: I sense a disturbance).

“Hahahahaha, ok next round!”, Straw declared, wanting the game to progress, everyone grabbed a stick.

“Ok guys” Full moon called out

“3  
2  
1, who’s the king!?”

“I AM!!” Goggles exclaimed.

“Oh, here we go” Headphones and Glasses sweat dropped, worried. While Mask and Designer looked at him with an uneasy look.

“Ahhhhh let me think” Goggles pondered off.

“Oh my” Army muttered.

“I know right” Aloha added on unconsciously. Causing Army to looked at him, Though Aloha didn’t notice his gaze. Army had a tint of orange appeared on his features. He observed the way Aloha grinned and laughed along with everyone, in Army’s eyes, he was the one that shined the most.

(ARMY POV)

he’s such a cheesy guy. 

My eyes travel down his face. His nose is perked, like a puppy, and his eyes always glisten when he’s having fun.

Everything seems to slow down when I’m with him. 

“Hehehe” he giggles. He would always have the most goofiest grin, and he is such a big flirt. Yet, I don’t know why, but I can’t take my eyes off him—-

(END POV)

“AHHHHH I GOT ONE” Goggles exclaimed gleefully. 

“Quiet down would ya, we get it” Rider nudged.

Army’s train of thought was cut short as his attention was now upon the king.

“Hehe, I order number 4 to sit on number 7’s lap!!” Goggles declared. 

“Ahaha what of the odds if I was number—-, EHH” Army then realized... he was number 4.

“Whyyyyy issssss it always me that gets sit onnnnnn?” Mask glumly stated, he was number 7.

“U-um” Army was flustered, he never imagined in his life time that he would ever sit on his fellow S4’s lap, never imagined he would sit on anyone’s lap.

Everyone around them started giggling while the others were bringing out their squid phones to record. Leaving a pissed off Aloha.

“Mmm” Aloha grunted. Annoyed.

...

“You sure are lighttttt”   
“Is that suppose to make me feel better?”  
“Kinda, likeeeee a how a girl would weighhhhh”  
“IM A GUY!”

...

“AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA” Everyone couldn’t hold it in and bursted out laughing. Army was sitting sideways on Mask’s lap, his face was tinted in orange as he looks down. While Mask just looked like he’s in pain.

“But your assss sure is softtt” he complimented with a dead tone.

“Oi!!” Army retorted, embarrassed. 

That statement only fumed up the situation with more laughter, as everyone broke down laughing harder. 

“This is going to go viral on Inkstagram” Rider said in a sinister tone.

Every inkling was enjoying it, except for one inkling. Aloha. 

Aloha was pissed, his eyebrows narrowed in anger, his teeth clinched, and his usual cheery attitude disappeared. He wanted Mask to jump off the vehicle and throw sub weapons at him in the process. He grips his jeans and growled at the sight.

(Aloha: mother f*cker better make a death wish, wait why am I mad?) he got confused later, but there was still an intense hitching feeling of anger at the back of his heart.

“Ok, ok, Mask grab Army’s waist!!” Goggles demanded through the laughter.

“W-what!?” Army blurted out.

“Tch” Aloha angrily sounded.

“Ok chieffff” Mask agreed willingly .

Mask hands then slowly reached for Army’s waist.

“Ok that’s enough”. Aloha exclaimed faking a smile, before Mask hands reached Army’s waist. Army looks at him in shock.

(Army: he’s standing up for me?)

“Ehhhh, but” Goggles whined.

“But what?”   
Aloha’s voice cracked in anger.

“Eep!” Goggle hid behind Rider’s arm.

(Everyone: this guy got it bad for him)

“Awwwww, his ass was kinda nice” Mask teases only to get ignored.

Not a second later Aloha grabbed Army by the arms. “W-woah”, and back they were on their seats.

*clap clap*

“O-ok let’s keep the games rolling” Full moon announced.

“Osuuuu!” Everyone agreed eagerly. 

The game then continued again, everyone was in the process of getting a stick. After Aloha and Army got theirs, Army asked him a question. 

“A-Aloha, you’re holding my hand again” Army tried his hardest to sound stern, but ended up stuttering.

“I know” Aloha replied.

“T-then—“

“I don’t plan on letting go” Aloha cuts him off. He faced him with a serious expression. Army was taken back, he never saw Aloha like this before.

“Wait w-hat—“ Army’s blush darkens in shade, what could that mean?.

“Everyone got a stick?” Jersey called out.

“Yes!!” Everyone including an Aloha who reverted back to his normal self called out. Leaving a confused Army.

“Ok,   
3  
2  
1, who is the king!?”

“I-I am!!, Designer said nervously.

“Oooooo~” Everyone cooed, Designer was known to be a shy guy but he can be a goof ball.

“Think of something spicy ok sweetie!” Said an energetic Straw.

“U-um ok, um, I ask of number 3 and number 8 to k-kiss, please” he nervously stated. Earning a lot of ‘aws’ and ‘oooos’ from the crowd.

“M-me again h-ha—“ Army stuttered out nervously, as he hold out his stick, he was number 8.

Everyone cooed.

“Then who’s number 3”, Glasses asked

“I am” Aloha reaches out his popsicle stick, he was number 3.

“W-wait do I have to kiss—!?!” 

“YASSSSSS!!!!” Every inkling in the vehicle cheered, Bobble was legitimately bobbing up and down on her seat. Everyone minus Rider and Mask was freaking out, they’ve been waiting for that moment.

Aloha pulled him closer to him.

“B-b-but!?” Army was lost for words, Aloha on the other hand was:

(ALOHA POV)

I’m angry, I don’t want to know why, I just know that—.

I tighten my grip on Army’s hand, I can see the confusion in his features.

—-I don’t want anyone to touch him apart from me.

(END OF POV)

“A-Aloha I—“

Aloha leaned in towards Army, the girls start freaking out as the boys cheered for Aloha. Army was trapped in a daze, was it really going to happen?.

Army didn’t freak out this time, he doesn’t know why but, he submitted to what was about to happen. As if he was ready for this moment. His eyes shut, he felt short small breaths coming closer to him, he slowly opens his mouth and—-

*THUMP* 

A loud thump was heard from the side of the car. 

“Ha?” Everyone’s including Aloha’s and Army’s attention span was cut short due to a loud sound.

“What’s thatttt?” Mask was the first to speak.

“A loud thump—“ Headphones was cut short as the sounds continued.

“Eek” Full moon, Straw and Jersey hugged each other in fear.

“What the—“ Rider being the big daddy he is, got up from his seat and opened the sun roof to see what’s up. Goggles followed after. The two poked their heads out to see something unexpected. Upon their surprise they yelled out:

“GLOVES!?! AND EMPEROR TOO!?” The two exclaimed excitedly/ confused.

“Teehee” The clads snickered.

“Oh dangggg” Mask and the rest overheard. 

They all open their windows to see another limo that has the Emperor’s team, Gloves’s team, Diver and Octoglasses who was waving at them, lastly, Stealth and Bamboo.

“Hey~~~” the inklings from the other limo cooed. Turns out the thumping sound was the sound of ink splatting on the car.

“Stealth, Bamboo, what the hell!?” Rider called out to his teammates on the other side.

“Hi cap!!” They exclaimed.

“OI ALOHA U GETTING LAID WITH ARMY OR WHAT!?!?” Octoglasses blurted our to them.

“W-What” the two flushes, as Aloha let’s go of him.

“Hey that’s illegal!!” Glasses told them off.

“Oh the contrary” a voice spoke up at the front of the car. Everyone’s attention was drifted to the front

“This is a turf limo, a new form of turf system where players are to splat the enemy and whoever gets splatted the most loses while the others win”. The driver explained

Everyone was super confused.

“Awesome!!” Goggles who still had his head peeking out the sun roof exclaimed.

“Wait why are we assigned with a turf limo? And wouldn’t the other cars around us get caught in the battle???”.

Army questioned in a panic whilst holding his manual out. Aloha stroked Army’s back on instinct, trying to calm him down.

“Hehe, the ball organizers knew you guys were going to pull something idiotic, so they organized the turf tunnel so no one apart from you guys get involved. You’re with the idiot team after all”.

“DONT CALL US IDIOTS!!” Glasses defended his team. Until a splotch of ink came through the window and splatted his face.

“WOAH!?”

“And that’s one point to the other limo” the driver took count. 

“What about our weapons—-“ before Headphones can finish a sniper was thrown at her by Bobble.

“LETS GO!!!” She exclaimed while the others was given there’s. And soon they were all over the place.

(ON THE OTHER LIMO)

“Heheheh we got them good” Gloves chuckled.

“*soft chuckles*, a king will always take the enemy by surprise”. Emperor states while Eging just looked at him with a sweat drop.

“Should we try to stop them—“ two hands pat Eging’s shoulders, it was Half Rim and N- pacer.

“I think we best play along” they said in unison. Prince, Straps and Clip on just looked at them in a concerned way.

“YOURE GOING DOWN ALOHA”, Diver declared at his leader with Octoglasses smirking besides him.

“OH HECK NO!!” Aloha shouted with a smile while firing his shots.

“Shall we continue my king~~~” Gloves questioned knowing the answer.

“Why of course—-“

“SPLASH DOWN!!” Goggles had used splash down in the other limo

“EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?

.  
.  
.

It was now chaos.

Army sat on his seat and looked at the scene in front of him in disbelief. Ink was all over the once fancy, limo. Everyone was going for one another. He couldn’t even write it down in his manual, he was that flabbergasted.

“I wanna go home—-“ Army couldn’t finish his sentence as ink splashed on his face.

“A-Army!?” Aloha worriedly exclaimed.

Aloha got over to him to check if he’s ok.

“You alright???”

“... Aloha grab my N-Zap”

“Huh?” 

Army stood up from his seat and looked at Aloha with a smirk.

“This is war” Army said with a tint of passion in his tone.

Aloha shocked expression went to a mischievous one.

“That’s what I like about you”.

———-

OMG I FINISHED THIS IN TWO DAYS OMG THATS THE FASTEST IVE EVER DONE, hope you enjoy, imma study now.


	7. Feelings align through dancing

Chapter 5*

Silence...... 

“They don’t just call you guys the idiot team for nothing aye”, the chauffeur chuckles at the reflection of the rearview mirror.

“Please be quiet” Glasses groaned in a fatigued manner.

Once the limo had left the tunnel, all that was  
left were a wrecked limo with a tremendous amount of ink splatters, and a worn out group of messy looking inklings.

“How are we supposed to get clean before the ball?” Headphones sounded, losing all hope in ink culture.

“We don’t!!” Bobbles and Goggles cheered

“OI!!!” The others exclaimed.

“Haha, you fellas don’t need to worry about nothing!.”

“Huh?” Every inkling sounded and drifted their full attention to the chauffeur.

“There are cleaning pods at the at ball since they’re expecting this type of mess from you lot. You fellas just need to step on the pod, let it suck all of the ink out (Lenny face), and you’ll be as good as new”. The chauffeur chuckled.

“Ahhhh, that’s good to know!” Everyone beamed in joy.

“Since we have some time left, let’s make the most of it and party!” Aloha declares in a bubbly way.

“Alright!!!” Every inkling responded with the same energy as a bunch of children that were just given the sweetest candy. They all began to chatter and the jovial atmosphere had returned. The limo was once again packed with laughter and the party animals doing their thing.

As time passed. 

Aloha had been performing party animal style dance moves he had, and the others were loving it. 

“Woooooooo, go Aloha!!” The girls cheered him on.

Mid performance Aloha declared:

“Alright!, that’s not all ladies, there’s still more to come—-“

“BOOYAH!!!”

“GOGGLES!?!?!??”

Due to the sudden collision, Aloha had stumbled back to his seat, his body was on the ground and his right arm placed on his seat.

Without notice, the idiotic blue clad had joined the what use to be a solo dance performance, and proceeded to fortnite dance.

Aloha and the others were left flabbergasted.

“WRONG GAME YOU IDIOT!!!”, Rider called out as he threw a inked up seat cushion.

“YOUCH!!” Goggles cried out.

“Boooooooo, you should’veee thrown the vaseeee at himmm” Mask adds in.

“That’s horrible!!!” Designer and Jersey uttered in fear, whilst shaking.

“Hahahahaha, what a dumb dumb”. Aloha chuckled pleasantly. He was very amused of how his little performance turned out in the end.

“Hehe”

Aloha’s ear tingled (is it an ear or a fin?), as he heard a familiar, petite giggle from a source that he knew of. He turned his head, as expected he saw Army who seems to be blissfully giggling away to the many strange yet entertaining events around him. 

“Having fun there Army buu~~”, Aloha remarked 

“E-er, don’t call me that!!” Army retorts in bashful note.

“Hehe, admit it, you like it when I call you cute names”. 

“Never, and they’re not cute, you damn party animal!!”. Army looks away from the bright pink inkling, pouting. But in actuality, he looked away to hide his beaming smile, and his orange cheeks.

(Army: *squeaky voice* I cant stop smiling ahhh) 

“Ouch, feisty, my heartttt”.

“Don’t be over dramatic, you weirdo”.

“Pssh, you like me when I’m like this”

“Like what?” Army curiously asked. As he raised an eyebrow.

Aloha smirked, he got up, and slowly yet abruptly pinned Army with both of his hands, until Army’s head and back touched the seat fully.

“He-y what—“ Army stutters, flustered.

“You like me when I tease you!, submit to my charm, curry boy!” Aloha demanded merrily.

“N-never!!” Army stated with a vibrant shade of orange all over his complexion.

“Nani!?, then I shall force you!!”

“W-what do you mean—!?”

“TICKLE WAR!!!!”

Without a millisecond of hesitation, Aloha plunged right in and moved his fingers in a rigorous and fast paced movements on Army’s waist.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA, A-AL-OH-A STOP!, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” 

“SUBMIT TO MY BRILLIANCE!!” 

Army slid down to his back in reaction to the constant tickles and laid flat on his back.

“N-EVER, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

“THEN YOU SHALL SUFFER, IM GOING MAX SPEED NOW!”

“W-hat!?, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

The two went on for a little bit until Army surrendered.

“OK AHAHA OK”

“Hm~~?” 

Aloha stopped tickling and waited for Army to calm down, as Army was panting in a considerable amount.

“Ah ha ah, fine” Army sternly answered.

“Fine about what~~~?” Aloha remarks, purposely trying to rile up Army, which worked.  
Still panting Army replied with:

“I don’t mind you teasing me” Army mutters softly, his face darkens in orange.

“What’s that?, I didn’t hear you commander, mind piping up?”

“Why you!”

Army pulls Aloha by his collar and glared at him in the eyes, Aloha was silent with a shit eating grin plastered on his features. Army leans in to Aloha’s ear (or fin idek). Army bit his pride and whispered:

“I find you tolerable, asshole”

(Aloha: BADUMP)

As if he had been running a marathon, Aloha felt blood rushing to his face, as if adrenaline had been in act. He felt excitement. Aloha’s grin widens as his eyes glimmered in euphoria.

“Hehe, I knew you’d come around~~” Aloha added in.

“Oh shut up”

The two clads exchanged smug looks, as they both broke into lusty sounds of laughter.

“HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!” 

Little did they know that the other inklings were observing them the entire time.

(The group: AWWWW They’d be such a cute couple!!, wish they’d start dating!!) the inklings giggles.

(Rider and Mask: Just f**k already) The two glared tiredly.

“Ok, we’re here!” The chauffeur announced.

“Wow already!”. The energetic bunch poked their heads out to inspect the new environment.

The hotel was colossal, there were glistening lights of decoration and rooms being accessed, attaching the eyes of many. Rows of limos lined up at the entrance as fabulously dressed inklings walked out and into the hotel. Spotlights were shown to attract attention and showcase the heavenly building. All the inkling could only survey and admire as they pull closer.

“SO FANCY!!” Bobble and Goggles exclaimed in excitement, as the limo drives closer to the hotel.

“So pretty” Headphones, Straw hat and Full moon piped up.

Aloha moved back in order to give space for Army to sit up. They both scooted to the opened car window, and saw the hotel as they approached it.

“Guess we’re here aye~~” Aloha stated, looking at Army with a goofy grin.

“Yes, yes we are” Army responded, rosy cheeks and all.

 

TIME SKIP

 

The jolly bunch had left the limos and walked straight to the pods to clean up. After they were all spotless, the group proceeded to enter the hotel. When entering, Army met up with his teammates and went inside the hotel together. The inklings are now gathered in the hotel’s ballroom.

“OWAAAAA, this place is huge!!!” Blue sailor stated in awe.

“So shiny” White sailor added in as she perceived every diamond chandelier on the ceiling, the golden aesthetic all around, the beautiful and fancy dressed inklings, the view of the snack and drink bar, the scarlet carpet, and the ballroom itself.

“This place is so magical!” The two sang out.

“Hehe, so cute”, Forge giggles at the sight of her underlings, marveling the hotel ballroom. Army looks at his bunch and smiled in a warm manner. Though deep, deep down, he wished that he wasn’t separated from Aloha, his teammate had found him and took him to the bar immediately as they arrived. Army desired a night where he and Aloha could be together. He snapped out from his daze and slapped his cheeks. This is business and he’s here to represent, not wish for some inkling to stand beside him. 

“Now, now everyone, we know how to behave” The commander side of Army affirmed, sternly and seriously. 

Forge, Blue and White snapped out from their appreciation daze, got into position and called out:

“Yes sir, page 174, remain orderly, mindful, still and only act when an event has commenced, sir!” The orange team proclaimed in unison.

The team emitted a serious aura that practically suffocated every inkling nearby.

“Good!, you all mustn’t embarrass or bring dishonor to the well respected orange team of S4. For we are a prestigious elite that represents a strong bond, yes, a strong team that will bring pride to every match and to inktop—-“

“Will you cut it out!!” Headphones, Glasses and Rider Exclaimed to them.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Goggles, Bobble, and the yellow-green team bursted out laughing.

“W-what is it!?” Army blurted out in pure and utter confusion.

“Army, this a party, not a match. Please just relax.” Glasses pleaded with a sweat drop forming.

“Also it’s f*cking creepy to have a bunch of military looking squids chanting to some dark cult sh*t” Rider added in, he said what every inkling was thinking. He earned a high five from Mask. 

“W-what, v-ery well then, I assume that I should be more carefree when it comes to these events. O-ok it’s settled, we shall enjoy this the simpleton way——“.

“ALRIGHT IS EVERYONE HERE~~~?” A loud and ravishing voice echoed throughout the ballroom. Surprising and attractive. Every inkling started cheering, leaving a confused Army, the cheers began to get increase as another voice continued speaking.

“WELCOME TO THE GRAND OPENING OF THE NEW ALBACORE HOTEL!!!” Another voice sang out melodically.

Army looked around, to his surprise he spotted Callie of the squid sisters on a very grand stage at the very front. There he also saw Marie besides her and Pearl and Marina at a different booth behind them.

“Oh my cod” he sounded in awe.

“ALL RIGHT LETS LAYOUT SOME RULES!” Callie called out, only to earn a lot of ‘boos’ and groans.

“HAHA THE RULES IS THAT THERE ARE NO RULES!”

“YAYYYYYYYYYYYY” the crowd cheered.

“But please don’t break anything” Marina stated as she sweat dropped.

“TONIGHT WE WILL PARTY UNTIL THE PEEK OF DAWN, IN CELEBRATION TO THIS MARVELLOUS ESTABLISHMENT!!” Marie declared. The crowd began to go wild.

“SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?, LETS DANCEEEE”. Pearl exclaimed into a mic.

“WOOOOOOOOOOOO” 

“Hit it, Marina!”

“Alright Pearlie!” Marina than began to work on her DJ set, a beat began to play as the Squid sisters got into their dancing position.

“FIRST UP SQUID SISTERS, INK ME UP!!” Declared Pearl.

“Hey there, buddy do you like our song~~~🎶”

The inklings around Army began to dance like it was an underground rave, everyone was showing off their freshest moves in their formal attires, and went non stop.

“...This is going to be a long night”.

TIMESKIP

“H-how could this happen”, muttered a depressed Army.

Somehow Army had manage to get separated from his teammates, one minute he was with his team, next he was standing in the center of the dance floor with some hip hop dancing squids. (Army: how do their bodies move like that?). Forge and White had gone over to the other inkling girls, from other teams for a meet up, and Blue was taken away by Rider and the Goggles bunch. Saying that Blue needed some ‘shaping up to do’, but really, they just wanted to f*ck around with him.

“Sighhhh, what should I do now?, dance....no. No way in cod am I going to do such an embarrassing thing!!” Army face darken in orange as he cups his face.

“WOAH LOOK AT THIS GUY!” An anonymous male inkling exclaimed excitedly.

“SO COOL!!” Yelled several inklings.

“KYAA HES SO HANDSOME TOO!!” Some ladies squealed.

“Keep going man/Awesome!!!” Chanted the rest.

There was a crowd forming in a peculiar spot on the dance floor, the number of inklings that would surround the spot only increased, causing our little Army to be quite curious and eager to find out what was so special there.

“What could that be?” Said Army with a tint of irony, whilst walking through the crowd. When he made it to the frontlines, he saw something quite stunning. 

“Woah...”

(ARMY POV)

I can feel my eyes widen in captivation. It’s him again, Aloha.

I honestly didn’t expect much from what other inklings had said or claim, but why must you always surprise me when I’m off guard?. You look so...vibrant.

“Ha,ha,ha, this party had just began my squids, now let’s turn up the heat!!” Aloha exclaimed whilst panting.

“ALRIGHT” the others began to sway to the beat as well.

But my eyes are on him, even if I wanted to look away, I couldn’t have.

Aloha danced to the rhythm of the song perfectly without any flaws, even if it was just free style. His style is rough yet charismatic. Every step was filled with power within the sound and force and his movements reflect his passion. It was as if he was turfing, and the dance floor was the area he desired to claim. He swung his body around and around expressing a powerful emotion of adrenaline, his hands movements swayed to his body, and that smile. My eyes always land right there, it’s always on his dopey grin. I feel my cheeks burning up as a smile began to form. I can fully say that his cheery personality would always make me feel this strange attraction to you.

Is this a spell?

(END OF POV) 

Once another song had ended, the girls took a short break to prep their voices for the others. (Author Chan: rest my sweet babies)

“Phew~~~, that was a good one!!” Aloha exhaustedly proclaim as he got himself a cup of punch.

“M-man, those guys were crazy!!”  
“I know right, it was so hard separating you from those guys!!”  
Exclaimed a panting Diver and Octoglasses.

“Haha, what can I say *sips his drink* popularity is an addition when you have my kind of looks and talent~~~” Aloha says as he blows a kiss to the two.

“Aw gross” the two puked (not literally) in disgust.

“Hey Leader bro~~, looks like a totally cutie is approaching~~” Straw-hat purred.

Aloha’s ears perked, “Hmmmm, where~~~” Straw hat pointed to her left. Aloha turned his head to spot his fellow orange friend walking closer.

(Aloha: Sh*t he was here the whole time as well, did he see me dance again??. Holy Cod I was messing around!, I wasn’t using actual moves like when I was in the limo!!. He’s going to say that I looked lame, AHHHHH goodbye my perfect persona~~) 

“Oh sh*t, what do I do!?” Aloha states in shock.

“What? Oh, is our captain flustered~~~?” Octoglasses cooed.

“H-heck no I’m totally chill, he’s just a friend” he sputters, steam gushes from his head.

“Sureeeeeee” the three said in unison.

“Hey, I’m just exhausted ok—“

“Hi, Aloha” Army greets with a tint of orange on his face, as he looks at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

“H-heyooo, my dearest neighbour!” He blurted out on impulse.

Army was taken aback by the sudden exclamation. He and Aloha gazed at each other’s eyes for a lengthy amount of time. The tension seem to have made Aloha’s teammates very uncomfortable.

(Pink team minus Aloha: TALK YOU IDIOTS!)

“D-did you see me dance by any chance?” Aloha mutters up the courage and asked.

“...yes” Army responded

“Did you like—-“

“You were quite...fetching”

Diver and the girls immediately blushed and gasped, they never expected Army to compliment Aloha in such a cute way. Diver went in a panic, he knew that his friend would become much more gayer and more troublesome to bare. Meanwhile the girls were just overjoyed and fangirled, until...

“What does fetching mean?, is that a new type of insult?” Aloha asked cluelessly.

“OH MY SWEET COD, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” The three exclaimed in disappointment.

Army felt so ashamed, he sighed and looked away. Embarrassed.

“W-what!?” Alpha gasped.

“IT MEANS THAT HE THOUGHT YOU LOOKED ATTRACTIVE DUMBASS!!” The three yelled in aggravation.

“E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”. Aloha sounded in shock as his face turns in a vibrant shade of pink. Before he could say anything in his defense, the three just over his dumbness.

“NOPE NOT TODAY!, you’re both too cute and awkward that it’s hard to bare, we’re out!!” The three then left the two to be awkward together.

“Wait guys!!”

Andddddddddddd they’re elsewhere

“Sigh*, guess it’s just you and me now aye~” Aloha said, returning to his natural demeanor. Army nodded in his current orange face state.

“I’ll grab you some punch, my man~~” he winked as he grabs Army a cup of punch and hands it to him.

“Thank you”, Army thanked, as he began to sip on his cup.

“You know I think you should dance with me in next song” Aloha piped up merrily.

“ *GULP, COUGH COUGH COUGH*, WHAT!?” Army coughed out, he luckily swallowed a majority of the punch when he was coughing, other wise it would’ve went all over him and the carpet floor. Though there was some drips on his chin. (That sounded wrong but eh, let’s keep this story rolling).

“Oof, nasty~~” Aloha states as he grabs his handkerchief from his pocket, he stepped closer to Army as he wiped the strip of punch from his chin. Army was caught in a daze as Aloha wiped his chin, he glanced at Aloha’s eyes and stumbles back a little due to him being timid. He flushed a little. When Army’s chin was spotless, he removed his handkerchief and puts it back in his pocket. Army opens his small mouth along with some squeaky muffles, and proceeded to ask something.

“T-thanks, also why do you want me to dance?” 

“I mean, you have a slim figure so you’d be pretty hot if you dance”

“W-WHAT!?!?” Army blurted out as gushes of steam escape him.

“Haha, that reaction is amazing!!” Aloha laughs out whilst grasping his own stomach.

“OI!!!” 

Before Army could retort and abuse Aloha in correspondence to his embarrassment. Roaring music began to play, distracting the two. The ballroom was once again overflowing with a funky rhythms that inklings adore. Every inkling began to cheer and chant the idols names. Aloha took this opportunity to snatch Army’s half empty cup and his own and placed it down on the table. “What are you—-“ Aloha silenced him by placing a finger on Army’s lips. 

“Shhhhh~~” Aloha winked, earning a flustered Army. Aloha then grabbed Army by the wrist and pulled him over to the dance floor.

“W-what,HEY—-!” Army yelped out as he got snatch away. They walked along the noisy bunch of inklings and cease in the middle of the floor. The loud cheering was overpowering and it was very hard to concentrate in any sort of action apart from that. But in that moment the two felt that as if there was only each other in the vast space. Aloha grabbed both of Army’s wrist with his hands and drew him closer. A broad grin was plastered on his features, Army was left dumbfounded, his heart was beating at a jarring rate, it felt dangerous yet exhilarating. 

“NOW THAT WE ARE ALL CHARGED UP, NEXT SONG!!, EBB AND FLOW!!!” Declared Pearl.

Before the song began, when there was time, Aloha states into Army’s eyes. It was the stare in indication that he wants something from Army. Aloha breathes in the air and exclaimed in joyous plea: 

“DANCE WITH ME!” 

“Ah—“, Army’s eyes glistened, he was consumed by the aura Aloha emitted, the energy he had. It was pleasant. His heart began to strum louder and louder, it wasn’t in pain, denial or fear, it was euphoria.

“YES!”

“HERE WE GO, SOMETHING’S COMING IN, COMING IN TODAY~~🎶” Marina sang out.

Aloha took charge of Army’s hand and twirled him around. “W-WOAH”, Army gasps as Aloha chuckles. Aloha pulled him in and grasped Army’s waist for another twirl.

“OH MY COD!!” 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Aloha laughs. 

“Err, ehehe” Army giggles. He soon caved into the moment with a big smile. He lets the music and Aloha sway his movements. 

Aloha took notice and backed away as he began to do his usual free style dancing, but something was different. He wasn’t doing eye catching flips, turns or ground work. Aloha mainly focused on his hand movements and his steps. It was openings, he created openings for Army to join in. Army took notice and chuckles.

“I can’t dance like you. Dumb,dumb” 

“It’s not about technique or style baby~~, it’s the music!!!” Aloha stated as he dances to the beat. Army’s gave Aloha a warm look.

“It’s the beat, the freedom and most importantly—!” Aloha spun around.

“LOVE!!”.

Army continues to observe Aloha lovingly, then he closed his eyes.

“Love, I see”. 

When speaking of love he thought of the man in front of him. No pride could ever stop his overpowering emotion of love and dedication he had for the pink clad. Army visualized Aloha, how he made him angry, embarrassed, flustered and the love he felt for him. With those emotions at heart and soul, he swayed.

“STUCK ON YOUR LOVE-E-E” Marina continues.

Army plunged his arm in the air and twirled down, his body swayed to the beat of the song and his heart. He only thought of Aloha. 

Aloha had witnessed a piece of heaven, his blood pumped along with his heartbeat. He drew himself closer to Army, the two locked eyes, that’s when they drew themselves to each other.

“Not bad, Captain curry~~~”

“Same goes to you, party animal~”

“Hey, we’re both animals tonight~~”

The two laughed joyously. With their feelings aligned with their movements.

This feels so right.


End file.
